The present invention relates to a device for expansion of a liquefied gas having liquefied gas piping and at least one connected expansion opening.
For cooling of freezing materials such as food-stuffs, synthetics, etc., or for freezing out pollutants, during exhaust gas purification, for example, multiple liquefied gases are used as refrigerants which are usually stored in a pressure vessel and expanded for cooling or freezing.
DE-PS 28 17 454 describes an arrangement for rapid freezing of liquid or solid foodstuffs, in which liquid carbon dioxide is fed into a container and expanded at the end of the tubing. This expansion causes carbon dioxide snow, from which a bed of carbon dioxide snow particles is produced in the container by stirring. The foodstuff is then introduced into the container and brought into contact with the carbon dioxide snow by stirring.
Furthermore, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,928 to feed the foodstuffs past nozzles which spray them with liquid carbon dioxide, which then hardens into flakes of carbon dioxide snow.
The known arrangements for expansion of liquefied gases are disadvantaged in that even distribution of the expanded refrigerant can be achieved only through use of expensive construction. Besides, when the liquefied gas supply is turned off, plant components may become clogged by icing over. When the liquefied gas supply is switched on again, this clogging results in uneven distribution of the expanded refrigerant.